Black As Blue
by Alessa-Assassina
Summary: She wondered how much longer it would take before she lost her humanity. Chapter 10 is up. Complete.
1. The Skin I Was In

_Bonjour! I decided to take a (longer than usual) break from a different story I was writing to do this. This includes 10 small chapters of a vision I had if Gwen ever had to leave Earth. I'll update on a normal basis considering this entire story is already done - so no worries :) Thanks for reading. Also - this takes place before the finale of season 3. _

* * *

The Skin I Was In

* * *

It hurt, but just a little bit by now. Most of the pain had numbed itself over the course of the past three weeks. Perhaps not numbed, but just dulled away to a bearable sting. It was times like this when she actually thought about the pain that she actually felt it was there, most of the time, she would stare at the ceiling and watch the black particles of her once human skin float up until they disappeared into nothing.

How much of her skin was gone now? She hadn't cared enough to check at this point, but considering the difference in texture she felt from underneath the covers, she would guess about only less than a quarter remained. Vaguely she wondered how much longer it would be until there was nothing left.

She turned on her side, feeling the pull of some strings of her red hair that had been caught in the zipper of the pillow case. _'That'll be gone too, soon.'_

When was the last time she saw Ben or Kevin? She knew it had to be only slightly more than the three weeks she was confined to her house. They had not been aloud to see her, or to even know what was wrong with her thanks to Grandma Verdona.

Verdona had gone up in such a fury when she realized what her granddaughter did, and more than that, without her help or advice. Of course now, she was tending to Gwen every moment she could, considering she had temporarily moved in with her son and his family for the sole reason of helping her granddaughter.

Gwen on the other hand, though grateful for Verdona's help, just wished she could be left alone to wallow in her (unintentional) self inflicted pain. All she wanted was to keep starring at her ceiling and watch her humanity fade away in the form of dead, blackened skin.

* * *

(1)


	2. The Price of Normalcy

The Price of Normalcy 

* * *

"How are you feeling today kiddo?" asked a slightly accented voice from the door.

Gwen's quickly fading green eyes shifted to her grandmother who was in Anodite form. With a frown, she looked away and back toward her muted television. She shifted under the covers ignoring Verdona's question and picked up her remote control and changed the channel.

Verdona sighed and floated herself toward Gwen's bed; catching fragments of blackened particles that floated upward. "Sweetie…you should be excited. Of course this is not the most enjoyable way to destroy your body but think of how much fun we'll have once the process is complete. I'll take you back to Anodine where you can make _new_ friends and I'll be able to teach you how to control your powers."

The elder woman sat on the bed and ran her fingers in a soothing manner through her granddaughters red hair. "You'll be able to do scads of new and entertaining things with your powers, even helping humans if you'd like. We'll even visit your parents during your earthly holidays, won't that be nice? Showing them all you've learned while you were away?"

Gwen continued to frown at her grandmother's words, "Don't you even care that as I'm lying here, I'm losing my life? The life of being a regular girl, of being _human_?"

Verdona shook her head, "This was bound to happen sooner or later Gwendolyn. Whether you're only a half Anodite or full, you're an Anodite none the less. It's almost impossible to keep that sort of freedom and power inside one, weak human body. Perhaps this was all meant to happen. Maybe this was how everything was supposed to play out in the end? Though, I can not approve of your method, to sacrifice your body in exchange for normalizing your little friend Curtis-"

"Kevin." Gwen spat angrily.

"Yes, him. Well, it was noble of you my dear; but the bottom line is that after all is said and done, there is no becoming human again, not like the last time."

"Y-you know about when I lost control? During the invasion?" the red head's voice softened to an almost restful tone.

"Of course I did. We energy beings can sense the distress of our kin. I would have come to you if you hadn't changed back yourself."

Gwen eyed her grandmother wearily, "So what now?"

"We wait of course." Verdona hovered off the bed, bringing the covers to Gwen's chin, "We wait until your body is fully destroyed, then we make our way to Anodine."

* * *

(2)


	3. Dermatillomania

Dermatillomania

* * *

Gwen had gotten into the habit of beginning to peel off her dead human skin, just to make the process work faster. She was down to a sliver of skin on her forehead and her entire head of hair. Verdona said the once all of the skin on her body was gone, her hair would almost instantaneously fade into pure energy. Then after a few days of rest and absorbing manna, both would leave Earth.

As she looked in the mirror, she found it odd that it didn't take long to get used to her lack of peachy tone; instead she was covered in silky, deep violet membrane. Everything felt different in this body; as though her senses were heightened to the point that everything around her was sharper, more interesting, and more real. When she touched something, she didn't just _touch_ it, she **understood** it. She felt its life or components that created it. Everything was brand new in this body.

She tried to rub away the skin at her head again, since the Anodite anatomy seemed to lack finger nails to pick at it. Nothing happened though, she figured since the skin was just now beginning to turn grey, that it was not ready.

With a snort she stood and paced around the room. When was the last time she left her room? When was the last time she even saw her parents? Weren't they worried about her? Didn't they want to see her? Of course they did, but Verdona had almost literally imprisoned her in her room, claiming that outside contact from non Anodite species could set back the dehumanizing process.

Gwen huffed and walked over to her window, slowly pushing the curtain aside to see the outside world. To her surprise, she saw Kevin and Ben standing on her lawn arguing with Verdona. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she would assume it was about her and why she seemingly disappeared from existence for three weeks.

* * *

(3)


	4. Speechless

Speechless

* * *

This was it. The whole agonizing process was complete. Nothing was left.

Gwen sighed as she glanced around her room. Getting used to this way of seeing would be the most difficult part. Everything was blindingly bright, but she supposed that much would be obvious considering she was now made of energy and light.

Her body felt weightless, as though she lived underwater, only to minus the weight of the water on her. There was no need to walk, only float. Actually there was no need to do much of anything anymore. She didn't need to eat or drink, or exercise, nor really talk to anyone. Her ability to speak English somehow disappeared in the final change. Somehow along the way she was able to speak the native language of Anodine instead. She found this to be interesting, but useless at the moment. Who could understand her except Verdona?

Gwen was finally able to see her parents and her uncle and aunt stopped over, but not Ben or Kevin.

When Verdona argued with them on the front lawn, they never returned to try to see her again, when she questioned her grandmother, she received no answers.

Now, as she floated in the center of her room, she took one last glance around until a knock at the door came and Verdona popped in.

"It's time to go kiddo."

* * *

(4)

To answer a question, this fic takes place after In Charms Way.


	5. Into The Night

Into the Night

* * *

Night had long fallen as Gwen and Verdona hovered above a small bridge just outside the forest. According to Verdona, this was 'the perfect place' to teacher her to how to prepare her body to leave the atmosphere and travel at speeds 'human's can not achieve'.

Gwen thought their position was rather obvious considering there was a black forest behind them, it was night time and they shined like giant fireflies, but who was she to say anything?

Verdona was to busy explaining in detail exactly what would happen to her body as they would fly higher and how it would feel. Gwen at this point wasn't paying attention. Her mind was blank at this point; too much had happened in the last month to even comprehend.

It surprised Gwen more than anything when she felt something body sized snatch her in mid air and the vision of Verdona's face as she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

(5)


	6. Right On Target

Right on Target

* * *

She should have seen this coming, really, she should have.

There she was, hovering cross-legged in the middle of one of Kevin's (probably) many secret hideouts. Jetray, who now turned back into Ben stood before her with a triumphant grin on his face. Kevin stood beside the shorter boy, with an even smugger grin.

"Good job Ben, I didn't think ya could out run your grandma."

Ben rolled his eyes, "I didn't out run her, and I think she was too surprised to move. You should have been there, it was priceless!"

Gwen watched as they spoke back and forth to each other for a moment, slightly confused but otherwise calm. Her glowing hair-like light around her dimmed and brightened, grabbing the attention of both boys.

Kevin's eyes turned to her, she could see some relief in those dark orbs, "I was afraid you were already gone…" He smiled, "But you're not and that's all that matters right?"

"Right." Ben answered, "There has to be a way for you to stay on Earth. We're not going to let Grandma Verdona take you to Anodine. Did she tell you anything about staying on Earth?"

Gwen frowned a bit, she realized now that they didn't know she couldn't speak English anymore. "Ziin. Toig nuer xeph. Kish-naeta rah."

Green eyes widened at the words she spoke. "W-what happened to your voice?"

"Shut up Tennyson, she obviously can't speak right." Kevin's attention never left her, "Can ya still write? Maybe we can understand what you're tryin to tell us."

Gwen nodded and untangled her legs to float to a chalk board near the wall. She noticed there was a large amount of random junk in this place and vaguely wondered if this was a hide out at all.

A pink light encircled the small piece of white chalk and began to screech against the board.

'_No. She said nothing. I am sorry.'_

* * *

_(6)_


	7. The Lady Lion

The Lady Lion

* * *

Bang!

Bang!

"How did she find us so fast?"

Gwen wanted to roll her eyes at the frightened questioned. Well if she had irises or pupils…

"She can sense Gwen's manna you idiot, she probably knew she was here all along. The question is, how do we get out of here?"

"How am I supposed to know, this is _your_ 'safe house', which isn't doing a very good job of keeping us safe!"

"Hey, it's supposed to keep us safe from humans and _some_ aliens!"

"Well you didn't seem to alien proof the one alien we needed protection from!"

"So now it's my fault your grandma decided to go psycho?"

The banging quieted for a moment as a fairy like voice echoed from the other side of the metal door, "I heard that Curtis!"

The older boy wrinkled his nose and stomped over to the door, pounding on it, "My name is Kevin! Get it? Ke-vin!"

"Name yourself whatever you want boy but if you don't open this door right now I'll be forced to use more destructive manners of entering."

"Bring it on old lady! You're not getting Gwen!"

"Kevin! Don't talk to my grandma like that! You're going to get her even angrier!"

Kevin growled and spun on his heel to the omnitrix holder, "Listen Tennyson, maybe you don't care about Gwen disappearing from Earth for the rest of our lives, but I do! I'm not gonna let some cougar-"

"COUGAR?" screamed Verdona from outside the door.

Gwen couldn't help but grin.

"-take Gwen away! If she wants Gwen, then she'll have to go through me!"

* * *

(7)


	8. The Golden Hour

The Golden Hour

* * *

All three teenagers exchanged defeated expressions. The fight with Verdona had not only tired them, but ended up in a loss for their side. Ben lay on the floor, starring at the ceiling and breathing hard. Kevin was knocked up against the wall, head spinning and nose bleeding.

Then there was Gwen.

She sat in the middle of the concrete floor, trying her hardest to keep herself upright and awake. Verdona was kneeling next to her, helping her absorb any energy around her that she could find.

Gwen was weak now from the fight, but even more because of her loss of energy, she was now sick. Very sick.

Of course Verdona couldn't stay mad at her granddaughter, at least, not while she was in such a state. "Oh my dear…you've pushed yourself too far this time I'm afraid…" Gwen rested her head on Verdona's shoulder, closing her eyes and tried to keep the world from going dark.

Gwen's glowing hair was dimmed to an unhealthy flicker.

Kevin tried to crawl to her, but no matter what he did, he'd fall to the ground. Too weak to move far. He glanced at Ben, who still lay on his back – defeated. Coal eyes were once drawn to the two Anodites, though mostly the younger one.

"Gwen…" he coughed, "Gwen…I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to get sick…" he fell to the floor once more.

Ben, who still awake, moved his gaze to Kevin then Gwen. "Will she be ok? We…we didn't know this would happen. You have to help her grandma…"

Gwen's lowly lit eyes opened to watch Ben's slow breathing – noticing his battered voice; then to Kevin who seemed so beaten and helpless. She wanted to cry, but even that would take energy.

"She'll be alright boys. With some rest and plenty of manna. But not the manna here. This sickness can only be healed with the specific manna of Anodine since this is a sickness of the Anodites. Once Gwen here gathers as much as she can on Earth, we will depart to Anodine – with no issues from you. That is…unless you wish your cousin and friend dead."

Then something happened. Something that shocked Gwen, something she could _feel_. Maybe it was because she couldn't cry, that this feeling was so intense and overwhelming. She closed her eyes once more and rested more on her grandmother's shoulder.

From across the room, she could feel the rumble of a fist hitting the floor and anger and desperation and sorrow. She could hear the smallest sob and the deepest intake of breath. "Take her then. A life without seeing Gwen is horrible…but a life without seeing Gwen because she is dead thanks to our selfishness is unbearable."

* * *

(8)


	9. The Inhumanities of Humans

The Inhumanities of Humans

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye then huh…?" Kevin starred into those bright pink, shining eyes.

He stood on the bridge where Ben first kidnapped Gwen. Verdona as saying goodbye to Ben and Gwen's parents since Gwen already did. Now, Gwen had one last person to say goodbye to – Kevin.

She noticed he looked so depressed and crestfallen, like nothing would ever save him from the whole he dug himself into. She smiled, as her hair flickered in brightness. Kevin looked down at his plumber badge as words began to appear as though someone was typing them. Glancing back up, he connected that this was Gwen's ways of communicating with him.

'_It's not goodbye forever Kevin, just for a little while…'_

His eyes narrowed and he threw his head to the side in frustration, "Yeah, right. You're goin to go to Anodine and forget all about me. Meanwhile, I'm goin to be thinkin non stop about you. This is all so lame…I don't want you to go Gwen, not when I-"

The sound of the badge beeped.

'_When what…?'_

"It's **nothing**." His cheeks began to burn red, "Forget I said anything."

Gwen reached out her hands and gently tugged him face to face with her, _'This could be your last change to tell me anything. Please, don't leave me in the dark.'_

Maybe it was the truth of that statement that hit him, but Kevin couldn't look into her glowing eyes and deny her the answer she always wanted to hear from him.

"Not when I can finally admit to myself how much I really need you. How much you mean to me. I…I want to be with you Gwen. I think I'm in lo-"

That's when lips met. Gwen floated at his level so he wouldn't hurt his back, and held his face between her hands as though she held the most precious item in the world. She felt him kiss back and lay his hands at her hips. Their eyes were closed, just trying to take in possibly the first and only moment of their long pent up feelings. Expressing them in one, explosive and passionate kiss.

Gwen pulled away first, feeling the stares of her family on both her and Kevin, but ignored them, their gazes never left each other.

"Promise you won't fall for any big shot energy beings while you're there, okay?"

She smiled, as the badge beeped again. _'As long as you promise not to fall for anyone either.'_

He gave her a cocky grin, "Earth girls? They aren't really my type. I only go for the half human-half Anodites."

* * *

(9)

One chapter left :D


	10. As The Storm Passes

As The Storm Passes

* * *

-5 Years Later-

* * *

"We're getting creamed out here Ben, that watch of yours better turn you into something before we get turned into chopped liver!"

"I'm working on it! Distract it!"

"Whaddya think I'm doin? Teaching it to play paddy-cake?"

Ben rolled his eyes as he dove behind a boulder. He watched as Kevin was thrown like a rag doll straight passed him and into a light pole. "Almost charged!"

Kevin stood up shakily, "Well almost isn't good enough Tennyson!"

"Almost is all you're getting right now _Levin_!"

A tentacle swooped down and shoved Kevin to the floor once more, using its other tentacles to search out the boulder Ben hid behind. Not a moment to soon a green light exploded behind the boulder as Spider Monkey jumped unto the top of an electrical pole. "You alright Kevin?"

"Ugh…define _'alright'_…"

"**I don't know, maybe not being crushed under a giant squid monster?" **A voice seemed too echoed from nowhere. It was familiar and held a certain playfulness in it, almost like a child – but at the same time, not so much so. **"Unless of course, that **_**is**_** how you define being alright."**

Spider Monkey raised its multiple eyes to the dark sky, searching for the source. He could only see light that he would imagine was similar to the northern lights. It was beautiful but…creepy. "Ooh! Ooh! Kevin! Do you see that?"

"Hello! I'm stuck under a tentacle! Does that mean anything to you?"

The furry blue alien jumped in surprise but ran from his perch on the electric pole to help his friend. "Aacck! Don't sweat it Kevin, I got this!"

It seemed almost unreal when a two story, pink hammer slammed into the face of the squid-like alien, sending it rolling across the abandoned road. It squealed in surprise but quickly blacked out after a few hits to the head.

Kevin watched as the alien fell unconscious, creating a vibration as it quickly hit the ground. His attention however was taken with a bright pink light that landed near Ben in Spider Monkey form and hovered off the ground. Running at the Omnitrix holder, he began to see an outline of a feminine body as he grew closer to the pair. In almost slow motion, Kevin slowed his running to a stop when the light faded away and the once outline because a lovely red head.

Joy bubbled in his chest as he sprinted once more, "Gwen!"

Gwen smiled, glancing at her cousin for approval. With a grin he nodded his head toward the now franticly running Kevin, "What's the hold up?"

Lifting her legs a bit she flew toward Kevin at an unseen speed, throwing herself around him at the last possible moment and sending them tumbling to the ground.

It took all her power to keep herself from crying on his shoulder as he lovingly ran his fingers through her hair. "How is this possible…you got your body back." He murmured.

Sighing, she nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck, "It's not my real body…just an illusion. I made Grandma Verdona teach me this first so I can come visit you more often than in sixty-five years."

Ben by now had snuck up behind them, quirking a brow and grinning mysteriously, "So how long does that mean you can stay here on Earth?"

"Well," she moved off of Kevin, "about a month. I've collected enough Manna from Anodine to keep this form for three weeks, then the last week I have to start collecting Manna from here in order to get back."

"So that means we'll be seeing a lot more of you right?"

"You got it. The more times I come back, the more I master over Manna, and the faster I learn to be able to create a new body."

Kevin sat up happily from his position on the floor and pulled Gwen to him once more.

"You just made me the happiest guy on the planet."

With a hint of arrogance in her emerald eyes, she breathed out contently against his chest.

"I know."

* * *

(10)

- So I just noticed I never posted chapter 10...I swear I did but I guess not. Anyway, sorry for the terrible wait.


End file.
